


It Had Been Two Months

by FruitsOfPassion



Series: He Is The Air [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's thoughts on Makoto's latest relationship. MakoHaru drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had Been Two Months

Haruka lay in the water, floating mindlessly on his back, the hot, afternoon sun beating down against his head and the top parts of his exposed chest. He had to suppress a groan as he heard the sounds of a high pitched giggle followed by a deep, rich laugh echo on the summer breeze. Assaulting his ears and mind while he tried to find peace, while he was in his own sanctuary. Neither of the other two seemed to be phased by the noises, he assumed they'd become immune to it now. He supposed it was time he did too, it had been two months after all.

Two months since Gou had suggested that the team went out for a dinner. Two months since Makoto had been ever the gentleman and insisted on walking her home that late at night. Two months since they had shared a nervous, first kiss on her doorstep. Two months since the pair had gleefully announced their new couple status. Two months since Makoto's whole world became about his precious little Gou-chan. Two months since Haruka had been cast aside and forgotten.

He pushed himself up until he was stood in the pool, water dripping from his hair onto his face, watching the pair through narrowed eyes. Makoto held her in his arms, much like a young man would hold his new bride, while Gou's arms tightly gripped around his neck, screaming for him to stop between squeals of delight. He couldn't understand why she reacted this way, it wasn't the first time, and he didn't doubt it wouldn't be the last, that Makoto had threatened to dip his girlfriend in the pool. It would always play out the same, he'd eventually place her feet back firmly on the ground, she's playfully hit him and pout, pretending she was rather upset with him, then he'd spend the next ten minutes trying to coax a smile out of her which usually resulted in some overly affectionate gestures.

Taking a deep breath Haruka let his body sink below the water, the cool liquid surrounding him, holding him, keeping him safe. Under here their voices became nothing but muffled sounds, their show would fall on an empty audience.

In the two months they'd been together Haruka had noticed the changes, to others these changes would be subtle, barely worth worrying about, but to him they were all his mind could think about, what kept him up at night.

He no longer is greeted in the mornings by his best friends smiling face, pulling him out of the tub, instead he gets a text as a reminder while Gou gets the real thing waiting for her on her doorstep. He no longer has meals prepared for him on occasions where Makoto considers his diet unhealthy, instead he got a recipe book thrust into his hand while Gou has romantic meals for two brought to her. He no longer gets held back by two strong arms when the urge to swim takes over him, instead he is allowed to run free and take control of his own life while Gou has those arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. He no longer can convey his feelings to his best friend through just a look, instead he is met with scruffy, olive green hair while Gou has his eyes gazing adoringly down upon her.

Feeling the familiar ache in his lungs, Haruka broke through the surface, taking a deep breath as he felt the cool air against his cheeks.

"Haru?" A voice called out, capturing his attention.

He looks up to see an outstretched arm in front of him, his best friend kneeling by the pool edge, head tilted to one side as a warm smile graces his features. Haruka felt his insides twist as he reached for him, tightly clasping his hand around the others and letting the boy gently pull him from the pool. Offering him a wide grin the taller boy spun on his heel, making his way towards the starting blocks, his friend closely following behind him.

It had been two months since Haruka realised how important Makoto was to him, how he needed him in his life. Two months since his once neutral feelings towards Gou had quickly changed to hate and envy. Two months since he felt like a part of himself was missing, a part that could no longer be filled with water. Two months since he felt his heart breaking a little more with every passing day. Two months since he realised he was in love with his best friend.


End file.
